Somnonal "Somnus" Vos
"I have returned to find my home to find it a mass slum of a forge. The sector is in the hands of careless autocrats light years distant, and pirates pillage like rabid wolves at winter! No longer!" History Somnonal Vos was born on Arcturia Prime in the small Elven settlement that existed on the planet since before the Gap. When just barely considered an adult, Somnonal went on a "Seeking", an attempt to discover lost memories or secrets to return to her people to ease their sorrow, leaving behind her family with strikingly little chance that she might return with anything of note. Ultimately, traveling for a century offered no secrets. Instead, Somnonal lost almost everything, and was barely able to return to the planet Kasar in the Thyios system, starving and half-mad. An order of Kasathan solarians took pity on the elf maid and brought her into their halls, letting her stay as a servant in return. Eventually, when they discovered she had an inkling of a connection to the Cycle, they began to train her as one of them. A decade after her arrival in Kasar, the elf has again returned to Arcturia Prime, only to discover how drastically things had changed in her absence. The system that exists in the sector cannot last forever; perhaps it is time that Arcturia took their first steps on their own?... Appearance Somnonal is short, lithe, and blond, cut short to her chin in the back with long tufts of bangs that drape around her almond-shaped, purple eyes. She's usually to be seen wearing a hooded coat of pure black that is countered by a loose, sleeveless tunic and trousers of yellow and gold, tucked into sturdy mag boots. A stellar mote of burning gold light can be seen hovering near her shoulder, when she allows it to be seen. On mental command, the mote transforms into a wide solar blade that protrudes from her right forearm to well over her knuckles. Personality Generally serious, quiet, and contemplative, Somnonal seems to always give great thought to a discussion so her words aren't wasted, and those that have spoken are given what respect they've earned. She holds a great deal of love for the Arcturia Sector (sans the Oustomia system) as a home for herself and her people, and is disgusted by the rank piracy, banditry, and corruption that has overtaken the place following the establishment of the Thii quarantine. That thousands--innocent or no--are crushed under the boots of pirates and corrupt officials from the Baelron Empire is something she refuses to stand for any longer. Somnonus is still notably more cautious around most races besides her own, still believing that the Elven race had been betrayed in days forgotten by peoples unknown. However, she has grown close to the Kasathans and their culture thanks to her solarion training and their attempts to mimic customs and traditions they too had forgotten. Friends? Orchid: The young Android has proven to be one who stands by her goals. Her naivete is concerning and vaguely saddening in it's own way, but Somnonal finds her presence more comforting than most. The elf wonders, however, what will happen to the synthetic child when her comfortable delusions about the universe are torn from her. Hopefully it will not be too destructive. Ildrein, the Gifted: The elf strongly disagrees with Ildrein's selfishness, along with his chaotic nature that has seen them both thrown against tempestuous forces for seemingly no real benefit. She also can't understand his painfully human attempts to run away from his messes. That said, she's kept him (mostly) safe so far, and following in the wake of his chaos has given her the chance to start a war in earnest with Yalon's Harbor. It's complicated. Beytamax: This Android is rational and sensible, and has (mostly) stood beside her in battle. Somnonal finds it regrettable that he's been sucked into the same mess as her and Ildrein. His constantly exuberant and cheerful persona is off-putting, though. Enemies Yalon's Harbor: They did not know that there was a war coming to their shores when Somnonal returned home. She has made it abundantly clear that there is a war on now. The Baelron Empire: When Somnonal was young, the Empire was a distant thing that had laid claim to her planet and never saw fit to do anything with it; those were better days. Now that it is clear that they are willing to ravage her home and run it's peoples into the ground for the sake of their own enrichment. The revolution against the Empire is still in its infancy, but it is coming. Aspirations To see the Arcturia Sector stand on it's own sovereignty. Find the Arcturia Prime elfhome and those who lived there--or whatever remains of them. Remove or destroy the pirate scourge that has been harassing the sector. Category:Starfinder Category:Starfinder Player Characters